Rinkuru Kaishi
Rinkuru Kaishi is an OC created by PrincessAire. She currently attends Akademi High School, and is a fanon rival who has a crush on Senpai. Appearance Rinkuru, or Pink-chan, has blonde, messy hair that go until her hips. She has pink eyes, though everyone knows that it's just contact lenses. The most prominent thing about her however, is that she customized her own uniform to the color pink. Akademi doesn't seem to mind that, however. Personality Rinkuru has a very cheerful personality, evident by her being so full of energy each day. Most students find her weird, so she doesn't show her cheerful personality to everybody. However, she feels much more confident inside the Gardening Club, showing her cheerful personality there more often than anywhere else. Mira calls her Dandelion, as Mira often gets reminded of the flower whenever she sees Rinkuru's blonde hair. Persona Rinkuru is a Social Butterfly. If she witnesses murder, she will try to call the cops for help, and if she sees another murder, she will crouch in fear. If she sees a dead corpse, she does the same thing when she witnesses a murder. If the player points a camera at them, she will strike a cute pose. If Rinkuru has witnessed more than 10 murders or finding 10 corpses at school, at any week, she will become a Screamer. When she witnesses murder or finds a corpse, she will scream, making the entire floor she was in be alerted. Students who were alerted will find the source of the scream, and look around if there was anything suspicious. After Rinkuru has screamed, she will flee the school. If the player points a camera at her in this persona, she will get mad at you and the player will receive a reputation drop. History WIP Routine * 7:00 - 7:01 - She goes to her locker to change her shoes * '7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Gardening Club listens to Mira play the violin (Monday and Friday), learn how to plant (Tuesday and Thursday) or stalk Senpai (Wednesday) * '8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 1-2 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '12:00 - 12:30 '- Eats her lunch * '12:30 - 1:00 '- Walks around the Gardening Club * '1:00 - 1:30 '- Goes to class 1-2 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Gardening Club to discuss problems in the school with her fellow members. * '5:00 '- Goes home or confesses her love to Senpai (Friday, unless she is eliminated) Relationships Canon WIP Fanon WIP (Feel free to ask) PrincessAire's OCs WIP Gallery PinkChan.png|Rinkuru's First and Main portrait made by Markmossing Gardening Club.png|Rinkuru in Kisekae, along with her Club Friends RinkuruUniform.png|Rinkuru's uniform texture, made by Markmossing ^^ Credits * Markmossing - For Rinkuru's main portrait, and for her textures. Trivia WIP Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:1st Years Category:Social Butterfly Category:Screamer Category:Gardening Club Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Vitriolic's OCs